Talk:Elizabeth Chen
MFM Training Hey Toonie! I would make the argument that the note regarding Elizabeth's lack of maternal-fetal training/exposure should be reinstated primarily because her response to a treatment plan was an "I don't know". Additionally, Sloan may be an ass to almost everyone, but he certainly doesn't suffer fools: if you're more than competent and skilled, Sloan "respects" you. Chen, even in her introduction, was a "fool". Fool then, fool now. Food for thought. Let me know what you think. GreysMedSurgFan (talk) 18:30, April 12, 2017 (UTC) The only indicators are her response and Mark's behavior. He asked her if she could fix it, which is not exactly a treatment plan. It was a short scene and the "I don't know" answer may be a sign of her being overwhelmed. Mark (who's arrogant and recently had to correct her mistake) came on strong. He barely gave her a chance to talk and quickly wanted a solution. Maybe she wanted to have a closer look at the situation first before deciding what she could do. At best, the note would be "Elizabeth may lack training in Maternal-Fetal medicine" and I don't see any value in that. Tooniee (Page me!) 22:04, April 12, 2017 (UTC) Sounds fine. But man do you give huge amounts of leeway to Elizabeth Chen. She was incompetent at her introduction and was plenty incompetent when she said "I don't know". It wasn't a sign of being overwhelmed: she's supposed to be an attending at this point, and act like one. She also wasn't addressing Mark with the "I don't know," she was addressing Sloane, Chen's patient, who distressfully asked what was her plan, and that was her response. "I don't know" in front of a patient, as a response, is mediocre doctor 101, especially to a child like Sloane who clearly was visibly upset at the news of her baby. Mark then reacted accordingly to her obvious incompetence, and rightfully kicked her off the case and called someone who could actually fix this problem. Also, it wasn't recent when Mark had to correct her mistake: there were months between "I Always Feel Like Somebody's Watching Me" and "Blink". (Especially with the preceding episode "Holidaze," which had time jumps forward) I actually just recently re-watched this scene and Mark didn't come strong at all. He simply doesn't suffer fools and Elizabeth Chen was the epitome of fools. When Chen responded to Sloane, "Um, I don't know", Sloan rightfully said, "How about we don't answer patient questions with, 'Um, I don't know.'". As an "attending" at that point, one would think she would know better. Shonda showcases very "strong" doctors and she purposefully showcases "weak" doctors like Chen. For example, when compared to Lucy Fields who also had to deal with an actual "came on strong" Mark AND Arizona, she shut them down immediately, and Mark backed down. It actually gives more support that the "FACOG" designation was a wardrobe error and Chen was not an attending at that point, because she acted as if she was a resident (and a bad one at that). GreysMedSurgFan (talk) 03:43, April 13, 2017 (UTC) I don't know about you, but if I almost severed a baby's arm, that would sit with me for months and be the very first thing I think about whenever I come into contact with the (arrogant) person who had to fix it. So it may have been months, but I bet it was very fresh in her mind. Also, as later proven by Addison, it was a very complicated case because even Addison made a mistake during the surgery. If not overwhelmed, it's also a cautious response. If you rewatch the scene, it really looks like Mark cuts her off in her response. I think she wanted a closer look first before giving answers about treatment, because what's the point in an OB saying "Yeah, I can fix it," when it'd later turn out that it'd require someone with Addison's skill set to actually fix it? Mark himself ordered a fetal MRI right after shutting Elizabeth down, indicating there was more to explore. She's a first year attending, so still cautious. The cautiousness probably made her look like she was incompetent to him, and add that to Sloan panicking, Mark just decided for himself that he wanted the best, which would be Addison. Also, Shonda's always been about making "our" doctors the very best, so of course that goes with other doctors who are made to look incompetent so they can take over. Doesn't meant they're not attendings. Neurosurgeon Nelson has also been mentioned to be fairly incompetent by Amelia. As for Lucy, she probably just has a stronger personality. Tooniee (Page me!) 07:39, April 13, 2017 (UTC)